With Rain
by byun14
Summary: Ini akan menjadi kumpulan cerita Taeyong dan Yuta bersama hujan yang menemani mereka. Yui bingung mau buat summary seperti apa lagi pokoknya ini tentang Taeyong sama Yuta. BB/Yaoi/BL This is about TaeYu IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST GO
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo Semua!

Kali ini Yui datang sama cerita baru!

Sekadar ikut meramaikan cerita dengan pairing kesukan dari NCT yaitu Taeyong si Ice Prince dan Si Pangeran Takoyaki dari Jepaang Yuta!

FF ini bakal berisi cerita pendek tentang TaeYu bersama hujan yang ada di antara mereka. Tidak berchapter karena aku masih dalam proses belajar membuat cerita berchapter hehehe. Ingat ini hanya kumpulan cerita jadi, disetiap chapternya akan berbeda ceritanya,,,

Baiklah sepertiny Yui udah terlalu banyak bicara semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian para readers khususnya para pencinta TaeYu,,,

Selamat meinkmati cerita-cerita pendek dengan karakter TaeYu. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all TaeYu Shipper

The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14/Yui**

.

.

 **Yui**

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Missing You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(TaeYu/YuTae)**

 **Lee Taeyong / Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Ice Prince/Prince Takoyaki**

 **BB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Musim hujan sudah tiba dan hal itu dibuktikan dengan turunnya hujan saat sudah menjelang malam tiba. Hujan memberikan banyak hal baigi manusia dan semua makhluk tuhan yang lain. Hujan dari air memberikan kehidupan bagi semua ciptaan tuhan. Namun dibalik semua itu hujan juga menyimpan banyak hal bagi manusia yang menganggap hujan selalu bersamanya.

.

Hari ini hujan turun dengan deras membasahai bumi. Namun dia turun tidak bersama kilat dan petirnya. Seorang namja manis yang awalnya sedang tekun dengan tugasnya mulai meletakkan penanya. Dia menghela napsa dan memejamkan matanya guna berkonsentrasi karena suara hujan yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya.

.

"okay ini tinggal sedikit lagi kau pasti bisa Nakamoto" ujar namja manis itu berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri supaya bisa segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

.

Setelah berusaha keras untuk bisa berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya akhirnya namja manis bernama lengkap Nakamoto Yuta tadi bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk besok. Namja manis dengan panggilan Yuta itu kini menumpukan kepalanya di meja belajarnya setelah menyimpan buku tugasnya. Jemarinya mengetuk kayu meja belajarnya sehingga meninmbulkan suara yang terdengar seirama dengan hujan diluar sana. Mata namja manis itu terpejam dan hembusan napas kasar keluar dari bibirnya.

.

"aku mernidukanmu bodoh!" ucapnya dengan nada sebal yang sangat kenatara. Kakinya berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan dia mendudukkan diri di kayu jendela memandang tetesan air hujan diluar sana. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh kaca jendelanya yang mulai berembun.

"kapan kau akan kembali lagi?" satu pertanyaan lolos dari bibir Yuta yang kini memandang sendu hujan

"aku bahkan sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas, tapi kau masih belum juga kembali" lanjut Yuta entah berbicara dengan siapa

"apa kau tak merindukanku?"

"apa kau sudah mendapatkan yang lain disana?"

"apa kau sudah melupakanku?"

"apa sudah tak ada aku lagi di hatimu?"

"apa semua penantian dan rasa rinduku untumu akan sia-sia saja?"

.

Semua pertannyaan itu Yuta sampaikan karena hatinya merasa gelisah. Dia sudah menunggu sejak kenaikan tingkat 2 dan sampai sekarang orang yang ditunggunya masih belum juga kembali. Bahkan memberi kabar saja tidak sama sekali. Yuta selalu ingin menyerah dengan penantiannya tapi, dia tak bisa melakukannya. Dia yang pergi telah membawa sebagian hatinya pergi bersama.

.

Waktu berlalu tanpa Yuta sadari sampai akhirnya dia merasakan kantuknya mulai menyerangnya. Jemarinya bergerak di kaca jendelanya yang berembun. Setelahnya dia menuju ranjangnya dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya. Dia menarik seluruh selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya. Mata indah Yuta terpejam dan setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya.

.

"aku merindukanmu Lee Taeyong semoga hujan bisa menyampaikan salamku padamu yang sekarang ada di London" bisik Yuta sebelum akhirnya terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya.

Jika dilihat pada kaca jendela itu terdapat tulisan yang mulai memudar _"aku merindukanmu dan aku mencintaimu Taeyong"._

.

.

.

Okay ini permulaan yang sangat pendek bukan? hahhaha Maafkan Yui #bungkuk 90 derajad

Doakan ide-ide Yui terus bermunculan sehingga bisa cepet update. Untuk yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik sangata dipersilakan. Untuk penulisan yang masih berantaakan mohon dimaafkan yahhh Yui masih belajar kok untuk bisa menulis lebih baik lagi.

.

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

 **Lovely Peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Back

Selamat meinkmati cerita-cerita pendek dengan karakter TaeYu. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all TaeYu Shipper

The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14/Yui**

.

.

 **Yui**

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One More Step**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(TaeYu/YuTae)**

 **Lee Taeyong / Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Ice Prince/Prince Takoyaki**

 **BB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _Siapa yang tahu jika hujan bisa membawaku semakin dekat denganmu. Haruskah aku berterimakasih dengan hujan kali ini? Sepertinya memang iya._

 _._

 _._

Seorang namja tampan dengan wajah stoiknya menatap sebal jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.34. Seharusnya dia sudah sampai di apartemen sejak dua jam yang lalu kalau saja dua temannya tidak menyeret dirinya ke ruang club dance. Dia memang menyukai dan bahkan mencintai dance tapi dengan menjadi anggota seleksi dance itu melelahkan. Beruntung dirinya punya alasan untuk pulang lebih awal sehingga disinilah dirinya sekarang. Di trotoar jalan menuju apartemennya yang cukup jauh dari kampus apalagi kalau harus pulang jalan kaki. Namun karena tadi dia melihat halte bus di depan kampusnya begitu ramai dirinya memilih untuk pulang jalan kaki saja.

.

Ok maaf jika kalian bingung siapa sebernarnya namja tampan ini. Dia adalah Lee Taeyong yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat 5 di Seoul University dan dia juga merupakna anggota klub dance. Dia seorang namja tampan yang memiliki pesona sulit untuk ditolak. Kini dia sedang bersenandung pelan sembari terus berjalan sampai beberapa tetes air turun mengenai lengannya. Dia mendongak dan menengadahkan tangannya.

"sial kenapa harus hujan!" umpat Taeyong dan segera memepercepat langkahnya bahkan dia mulai berlari saat merasakan air hujan mulai turun lebih banyak. Sayang keberuntungan tidak sedang memihak Taeyong hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk berteduh di depan sebuah minimarket.

"sial hanya tinggal beberapa belokkan di depan dan aku akan sampai, hujan sialan!" umpat Taeyong seraya mengusap lengan bajunya yang cukup basah

"tidak baik mengumpat pada hujan seperti itu, hujan juga merupakan berkah dari tuhan" sahut sebuah suara tanpa permisi membuat kepala Taeyong reflek menoleh pada namja bersurai coklat di sampingnya yang kini menatap hujan sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"kau bicara padaku?" tanya Taeyong seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan matanya menatap namja bersurai coklat tadi dengan pandangan tak percaya

"memang siapa lagi yang ada disini selain kau dan aku?" tanya namja bersurai coklat tadi dengan nada malas dan memutar bola matanya

"bukankah kau Nakamto Yuta dari kelas vocal?" tanya Taeyong kemudian setelah merasa familiar dengan namja bersurai coklat di sampngnya ini

"Kau tahu aku?" tanya namja yang biasa dipanggil Yuta itu dengan ekspresi menggemaskan membuat Taeyong ingin mencubit pipinya dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum

"iyah aku tahu" jawab Taeyong dengan entengnya yang sukses membuat Yuta mengerjabkan matanya

"tunggu bagiamana bismm— Kau Lee Taeyong anak dance!" seru Yuta setelah menjeda kalimatnya sendiri. Taeyong mengamatinya dan melihat sedikit semburat pink di pipi Yuta yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis saja. Taeyong tak tahu itu karena hujan yang membawa hawa dingin atau memang namja manis di sebelahnya ini sedang tersipu karenanya.

.

Jujur saja sebenarnya ada sebuah rasa senang di hati Taeyong karena hujan turun dan membuatnya terjebak dengan Yuta sekarang. Sesungguhnya sejak Yuta datang sebagai mahasiswa pindahan dari Jepang dia sudah tertarik dengannya. Namja ini sangat berisik itu yang didengarnya karena dia sangat cerewet. Tapi yang membuat Taeyong begitu tertarik dengannya adalah karena senyum Yuta begitu manis.

"kau terlihat terkejut tahu aku Lee Taeyong" ujar Taeyong kemudian membuat Yuta tersenyum kaku padanya dan merasa tak enak

"ahh, bukan begitu hanya saja tak menyangka saja bisa bertemu denganmu" balas Yuta dengan suara yang cukup pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Taeyong

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Taeyong berusaha membangun permbicaraan lebih banyak dengan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya ini

"belanja" jawab Yuta seraya mengangkat kantong belanjaannya dan Taeyong mengangguk sebagai respon

"apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" kali ini giliran Yuta yang mengajukan pertanyaan

"apartemenku tinggal beberapa blok dari sini" jawab Taeyong seraya menghela napas

"benarkah? Aku tinggal di apartemen 2 blok dari sini" balas Yuta kemudian dengan nada tak percaya ternyata Taeyong tinggal tak jauh dari apartemennya juga

"kau tak membawa payung?" tanya Taeyong kemudian karena apartemen Yuta pasti dekat

"kalau aku membawa pasti aku sudah pulang dari tadi" jawab Yuta sambil memutar bola matanya membuat senyum Taeyong terkembang

"kukira anggapan anak-anak yang bilang kau hanya namja angkuh dan sombong itu tak benar" ujar Yuta kemudian sukses membuat senyum Taeyong hilang dan kini dia menatap bingung pada Yuta

"apa?" tanya Taeyong dengan nada tak percaya

"kau banyak tersenyum dan itu terlihat tampan" Taeyong merasakan kakinya tak menyentuh tanah setelah mendengar perkataan Yuta barusan. Dia dibilang tampan oleh namja manis yang menarik perhatiannya. Ahh dia merasa sedang ada di surga saja.

"bukankah aku memang tampan sejak awal Yuta-shi?" tanya Taeyong berusaha menggoda Yuta sambil tersenyum jahil

"kau memang sombong dan menyebalkan!" dengus Yuta kemudian dan senyum Taeyong terkembang semakin lebar

"hey kau mau kemana?" tanya Taeyong heran karena Yuta melangkah meninggalkan minimarket

"tentu saja pulang hujan sudah mulai reda" balas Yuta sambil berteriak karena dia sudah meninggalkan Taeyong

.

Taeyong tersenyum melihat Yuta yang pergi menjauh darinya. mungkin setelah ini dia tak akan lagi mengumpa pada hujan atau mungkin dirinya akan berterimakasih hujan sudah turun dan membuatnya bisa mengobrol dengan yuta. Taeyong memilih berlari menembus gerimis hujan dari pada menunggu hujan benar-benar reda karena sekarang matahari sudah benar-benar hilang. Selama perjalanan senyumnya terus terkembang apalagi mengingat ucapan Yuta tentang dirinya yang terlihat tampan kalau tersenyum. Taeyong yakin dirinya tak akan tidur dengan mudah malam nanti.

.

.

Maaf untuk penulisan yang masih amburadul. Cerita yang sudah mainstream. juga untuk typo yang beterbaran dimana-mana. Terimaksih untuk yng sudh mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di cerita ini. Untuk yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik sangata dipersilakan. Untuk penulisan yang masih berantaakan mohon dimaafkan yahhh Yui masih belajar kok untuk bisa menulis lebih baik lagi.

.

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

 **Lovely Peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Back

Selamat meinkmati cerita-cerita pendek dengan karakter TaeYu. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all TaeYu Shipper

The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14/Yui**

.

.

 **Yui**

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Under the Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(TaeYu/YuTae)**

 **Lee Taeyong / Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Ice Prince/ Takoyaki Prince**

 **BB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Banyak yang bilang hujan datang untuk membawa kesialan dan kemalangan, tapi tidak hanya itu hujan juga bisa membawa cinta datang padamu, dan itulah yang aku rasakan._

 _._

 _._

Mata pelajaran terakhir adalah hal yang paling ditunggu untuk segera berakhir. Tidak hanya bagi sebagian siswa sekolah, tapi semua siswa pasti menantikan pelajaran terakhir itu segera berakhir sehingga mereka bisa segera pulang. Setidaknya itulah yang sekarang sedang dinantikan oleh Nakamoto Yuta yang sedang termenung menatap langit diluar jendela kelasnya. Jarinya mengetuk permukaan meja mendengarkan seorang guru yang sedang menerangkan sejarah sambil mengamati awan yang bergerak di langit.

.

Perhatian Yuta teralihkan setelah mendengarkan pengumuman tugas yang diberikan sang guru padanya. Dia hanya menghela napas dan mulai membereskan peralatan sekolahnya karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Suara guntur menarik perhatian Yuta dan benar saja kalau hujan mulai turun dan membasahi jendela di sampingnya. Dia menghela napas lemah dan menumpukan kepalanya di meja sambil mengerang mengabaikan anak-anak lain yang menatap bingung padanya. Bahkan bel pulang berbunyi menjadi begitu tak menarik lagi bagi Yuta karena hujan yang sedang turun.

.

"Yuta-kun kau mau tinggal di kelas?" sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari teman satu kelasnya membuat Yuta hanya bisa mendesah dan menekuk wajahnya

"bagaimana aku pulang? Diluar sedang hujan Taeyong-ah" jawab Yuta dengan nada menyedihkan membuat senyum Taeyong terkembang dan Yuta semakin menekuk wajahnya

"kau mentertawakanku eohh?" tanya Yuta dengan sewot membuat Taeyong hanya mengangkat bahunya

"ayo!" ajak Taeyong yang sudah menarik tangannya

"kemana?"

"tentu saja pulang mau kemana lagi?" jawab Taeyong dengan malas. Namja dengan wajah yang biasanya datar itu kini menarik Yuta yang berjalan mengekor di belakangnnya dengan malas. Namja dari jepang itu merasa sedih karena hujan turun. Dia tak begitu menyukai hujan yang identik dengan basah, kotor dan bnayak lainnya.

"Yuta-kun kau tidak tidur kan?" tanya Taeyong

"kalau aku tidur aku tidak akan mengikutimu" jawab Yuta dengan mendengus

"kau ini, hujan itu anugerah jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu" nasihat Taeyong seraya melirik sekilas ke belakang

"tapi—"

"sudah jangan banyak mengeluh aku akan mengantarmu" sela Taeyong dengan cepat membuat Yuta mengerjapkan matanya bingung

"aduhh, kenapa kau mencubitku?" tanya Yuta dengan ketus sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan Taeyong

"karena kau sangat menggemaskan" jawab Taeyong sambil mengambil payung dari tasnya

"ayo" ajak Taeyong setelah membuka payungnya, tapi Yuta masih tak bergerak dari posisinya

"kau serius?" tanya Yuta menatap tak percaya pada Taeyong yang menatap jengah padanya

"kau kira aku sedang bercanda?" tanya Taeyong dengan garang dan Yuta menggeleng. Mendapati Taeyong sedang mengamuk itu bukanlah hal yang baik jadi Yuta menurut dan mulai berjalan di samping Taeyong di bawah payung.

Grep

Deg

"sial" umpat Yuta dalam hati saat kini tangan Taeyong ada di pinggangnya membuat tubuh mereka begitu dekat. Yuta bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menenangkan menguar dari parfume yang digunakan Taeyong.

"jangan menutup matamu, nanti kau tersandung" bisik Taeyong dengan nada menggoda membuat Yuta hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu terlarut dalam aroma tubuh Taeyong hingga tanpa sadar menutup matanya.

"kau terlihat semakin manis saat malu" ucap Taeyong membuat Yuta mendengus sebal dan memutar bola mtanya

"jangan menggodaku" balas Yuta mencebikkan bibirnya

"wae?" tanya Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"aishh! Aku bilang jangan menggodaku!" seru Yuta jengkel karena Taeyong masih saja menggoda dengan tatapan menyebalkan

"kau mau aku menggoda yang lain?" tanya Taeyong kemudian

"tak boleh!" sergah Yuta cepat membuat senyum Taeyong mengembang lebar sementara Yuta hanya bisa terdiam menyadari apa yang dikatakannya barusan

.

Cup

.

Tubuh Yuta langsung membeku setelah Taeyong mengecup pipinya. Meski hanya sekilas itu membuat kerja jantung Yuta semakin tak normal. Kini Taeyong ada di hadapannya, tersenyum padanya dan Yuta menjerit dalam hati karena Taeyong terlihat begitu tampan.

"Yuta-kun, kita sudah sampai" ujar Taeyong dengan senyum tampannya yang mempesona

"a,,, ahhh terimakasih" gagap Yuta karena Taeyong itu jarang sekali tersenyum seperti sekarang

"Yuta-kun" panggil Taeyong saat Yuta mulai melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya

"Nde" jawab Yuta menatap Taeyong yang menconcongkan tubuhnya membuat Yuta terdiam

"I Love You" bisik Taeyong dan kemudian meninggalkan Yuta yang cengo di depan pintu rumahnya

"I Love You Too Taeyong-ahh!" Seru Yuta lalu dirinya segera masuk ke dalam rumah setelah sadar dari masa transnya dan berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Dan mulai hari ini mungkin sampai selamanya Yuta akan benar-benar menyukai hujan.

.

.

.

Maaf untuk penulisan yang masih amburadul. Cerita yang sudah mainstream. juga untuk typo yang beterbaran dimana-mana. Terimaksih untuk yng sudh mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di cerita ini. Untuk yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik sangata dipersilakan. Untuk penulisan yang masih berantaakan mohon dimaafkan yahhh Yui masih belajar kok untuk bisa menulis lebih baik lagi.

.

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

 **Lovely Peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Back

Selamat meinkmati cerita-cerita pendek dengan karakter TaeYu. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all TaeYu Shipper

The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14/Yui**

.

.

 **Yui**

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll Listen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(TaeYu)**

 **Lee Taeyong / Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Ice Prince/ Takoyaki Prince**

 **BB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mungkin kau tak pernah tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal konyol ini. Hanya satu hal yang aku ingin dapatkan darimu setelah semua rutinitasmu yang sangat banyak itu. Namun kau tak pernah peka. Biarkan malam ini kau mengabaikan semua urusan itu dan merawatku. Meski hanya satu malam aku sudah bersyukur._

 _._

Helaan napas berat itu behembus saat namja manis yang kini duduk di halte bus itu melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling bercanda melintas di depannya. Dia menggerutu tak jelas dan memalingkan padangannya ke arah lain. Ekor matanya melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan kalau dirinya harus sudah di rumah saat ini. Pukul 16.54 dan namja manis bernama Nakamoto Yuta itu masih berdiam diri di hatel bus sendirian.

Satu jam berlalu dan Yuta masih setia berada di halte bus. Dia yakin kalau seseorang yang berjanji akan menjemputnya hari ini pasti lupa. Hembusan napas lelah keluar dari mulutnya entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Kali ini dia tak akan menuruti perkataan namja yang mengingkari janjinya itu. Dia sudah terlalu lelah menuruti perkataannya yang hanya membuatnya semakin jengkel saja.

" _ingat kalau sampai lebih dari 25 menit dari janji yang kita buat aku masih belum sampai segera pulang karea itu menunjukkan kalau aku tak bisa datang"_

Ucapan itu masih jelas ada di ingatan Yuta, tapi kali ini dia ingin keras kepala lagi dan menunggunya. Setetes air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Yuta akhirnya jatuh. Dia tahu Taeyong sibuk, tapi apa tak bisa namja menyebalkan itu menghubunginya. Mungkin mengiriminya pesan jika memang dia tidak bisa menelepon. Ini bukan sekali dua kali terjadi ini sudah terjadi beberapa kali.

Yuta memandang sendu langit malam yang ternyata tengah mendung. Tak lama satu dua tetesa air hujan jatuh. Orang-orang mulai berlarian menghindari hujan dengan menepi dan berteduh. Halte yang sebelumnya sepi kini mulai sesak dengan orang-orang yang berteduh dari hujan. Yuta masih diam menatap hujan yang turun dengan cukup deras.

* * *

Seorang namja tampan dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah membuka pintu apartemenya dengan tergesa. Dia pulang larut dan dia ingat tak memberitahu kekasihnya kalau dirinya ada rapat tadi. Langkah kaki namja bernama lengkap Lee Taeyong itu terhenti saat matanya menangkap kegelapan. Otaknya langsung bekerja dan dia segera berlari menyalakan lampu apartemen dan meraih ponselnya.

"sial kenapa tak dijawab" umpat Taeyong, dia sudah lelah dan diluar sedang hujan lalu kekasihnya belum sampai di apartemen. Taeyong terdiam sejenak dan mulai berpikir dimana kemungkinan kekasihnya saat ini.

"jangan bilang dia masih menunggu di sana" guamam Taeyong dan kembali menuju pintu apartemennya setelah mengenakan sepatunya lagi dan hendak membuka pintu apartemen seseorang dari luar lebih dulu membuka pintunya. Mata Taeyong melebar menemukan kekasihnya basah kuyub di hadapannya.

.

"oh kau sudah pulang, sepertinya kali ini aku yang terlambat" ucap Yuta sambil tersenyum getir. Taeyong yang melihat hal itu merasa begitu bersalah sudah membatalkan janji mereka tanpa memberi kabar apapun.

"Yuta" panggil Taeyong

"aku mau mandi dulu, aku merasa lelah" lirih Yuta seraya melewati Taeyong dan mengabaikan panggilannya

.

Taeyong membuat coklat panas untuk Yuta sembari menunggu kekasihnya itu selesai membersihkan diri. Dia yakin setelah ini kekasihnya pasti akan demam. Taeyong benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang begitu tak memperhatikan kekasihnya. Mata Taeyong menemukan Yuta yang sudah selesai mandai dan keluar kamar dengan menggunakan sweeter lengan panjang dan juga celana training.

"aku membuatkanmu coklat panas" ucap Taeyong seraya menyodorkan segelas coklat buatannya

"seharusnya tak perlu repot-repot kau pasti lelah" balas Yuta menolak coklat buatan Taeyong

"Yuta" panggil Taeyong setelah meletakkan coklat buatannya di meja makan

"aku akan istirahat duluan" pamit Yuta berjalan kembali ke arah kamar

Grep

"maaf, maafkan aku yang tak mengabarimu tadi. Sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf jangan seperti ini" ucap Taeyong menatap penuh harap pada Yuta yang hanya memasang wajah lelah

"bukankah, biasanya juga seperti ini kenapa minta maaf" balas Yuta dengan menatap bingung Taeyong yang mendesah lelah

"ok lebih baik kau marah-marah padaku dari pada kau bersikap seperti ini" ujar Taeyong merasa mulai frustasi. Melihat Yuta yang marah dengan diam sama juga bencana karena jauh lebih baik dia marah-marah dan meledak dari pada seperti sekarang

"ayo akhiri semuanya?" ujar Yuta kemudian

"tidak!" sergah Taeyong dengan tegas dan menatap tajam Yuta yang terlihat semakin sendu saja

"kau jahat Tae" balas Yuta menatap nyalang pada Taeyong, matanya juga mulai berair

"aku tak bisa pisah denganmu" ujar Taeyong seraya memejamkan matnay supaya dia tak meledak

"wae?" tanya Yuta

"karena aku tak bisa" jawab Taeyong

"aku yakin kau bisa hidup tanmm—" ucapan Yuta terputus saat bibir Taeyong kini mendarat di bibir dingin Yuta.

"jangan pernah mangatakan hal itu lagi, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Kita akan pergi kencan satu minggu sekali, aku akan mengabarimu setiap saat, aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kuliah, kita akan makan malam bersama, aku akan mencari sekretaris untuk membantuku" ujar Taeyong panjang lebar berusaha meyakinkan Yuta supaya namja keturunan jepang yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak 1 tahun lalu ini tak minta putus

.

"tapi aku lelah Tae" ujar Yuta dengan suara semakin lirih, kepalanya terasa semakin pening sekarang

"tidak, aku mohon Yuta maafkan aku, jangan pergi" balas Taeyong yang semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya

"aku lelah bodoh, kepalaku pusing" ujar Yuta dan Taeyong melonggarkan pelukkannya menatap wajah Yuta dan kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Yuta

"aku sudah bilang supaya tidak main hujan-hujan lagi, kenapa kau malah pulang basah kuyub eoh?" omel Taeyong kemudian, dia terlalu paham kalau kekasihnya sangat tak bisa terkena hujan

"aku lapar Tae" ucap Yuta kemudian dengan nada pelan membuat Taeyong menghela napas dan membawa Yuta ke kamar mereka

"aku buatkan bubur dan jangan tidur sebelum makan" ujar Taeyong memperingatkan sebelum meninggalkan Yuta yang tersenyum tipis di kamar

"aku tahu kau tak akan bisa melepasku" ucap Yuta dengan nada mengejek

"makanya jangan minta putus, aku menyayangimu dengan sungguh-sungguh" balas Taeyong dengan mendengus sebal

Setelah meninggalkan Yuta di kamar untuk membuat bubur selama 30 menit Taeyong kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Yuta yang memainkan ponselnya.

"ayo makan dulu tadi bilang lapar" ucap Taeyong yang mulai menarik tangan Yuta supaya dia mau bangun

"aku akan menagih janjimu akhir pekan nanti" ujar Yuta di sela makannya

"iya aku tidak akan ingkar lagi" balas Taeyong

"janji?" tanya Yuta seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya

"iya" balas Taeyong malas

"baguslah dengarkan, aku mau kita benar-benar kencan setiap akhir pekan, pergi jalan-jalan, makan malam romantis, dan banyak hal lainnya" terang Yuta sambil tersenyum membuat Taeyong hanya bisa ikut tersenyum dan mengusak sayang rambunya

"iya, aku mendengarmu tapi aku juga ingin kau tidak lagi main hujan-hujan lagi setelah ini" balas Taeyong dengan nada memperingatkan di akhir kalimatnya

"yes l'll listen you captain" ucap Yuta seraya mengacungkan jempolnya

"aku tak suka melihatmu sakit kau mengerti" balas Taeyong dan Yuta hanya memamerkan cengirannya

"tak apa sakit asal kau yang merawatku" celetuk Yuta kemudian sambil terkekeh

"maaf aku sudah begitu jarang memperhatikanmu setelah ini aku akan perbaiki semuanya" ujar Taeyong penuh penyesalan. Dia mendekat pada Yuta lalu mengecup keningnya, kemudaian beralih pada kedua kelopak mata Yuta yang terpejam dan yang terakhir bibir yuta yang maish terlihat pucat.

"I love you" bisik Taeyong di sela ciumannya membuat senyum Yuta terkembang. Dia mungkin akan rela sakit setiap saat kalau Taeyong jadi begitu perhatian padanya.

.

.

.

Maaf untuk penulisan yang masih amburadul. Cerita yang sudah mainstream. juga untuk typo yang beterbaran dimana-mana. Terimaksih untuk yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di cerita ini. Untuk yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik sangat dipersilakan. Untuk penulisan yang masih berantaakan mohon dimaafkan yahhh Yui masih belajar kok untuk bisa menulis lebih baik lagi.

.

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

 **Lovely Peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14**


End file.
